


I've Got 99 Problems And Harry Styles May Just Be Every Single One Of Them

by tomlintum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Larry Stylinson- Freeform, M/M, Milking, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Somtimes louis tops and sometimes harry tops they switch off, Swearing, more tags to come soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlintum/pseuds/tomlintum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because really all Louis wants to do is get through his last year of university so he can move on with his life. But what he absolutely doesn't expect is to get wrapped up in some sophmore, or to jeopardize his friendship with his best friend, or to almost fail his last year of college and Louis should really probably quit Harry Styles and get his life together says 99% of the people he knows- and you would think a 19 year old with a pretty mouth and lots of tattoos were a drug. But the question isn't really should he quit Harry Styles, it's will he?</p><p>Or the story were Harry Styles is a drug, and Louis Tomlinson sure does have an addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend Patricia's whole-hearted thirst for Harry Styles and my whole-hearted thirst for Louis Tomlinson. What else is there left to say?
> 
> Yay for smut in the first chapter, isn't that always a treat?

I’m failing the only course I need to graduate and it’s not even my fault.

I can promise, completely and utterly swear that it is all his fault.

It’s that stupid Harry Styles and his stupid curls and stupid green eyes. It’s his stupid laugh and that stupid dimple that comes out to play everytime I say something particularly funny. It’s the way the kid practically crawls around at my feet like he’s well.... stupid!

It’s the way he let’s me boss him around and always acts so fucking eager to please me. It’s the way that kid licks at his bottom lip and how it reminds me of how good he is at sucking cock- GOD. I swear it’s that fucking Harry Styles kid that makes me skip class for midday blowjobs and makes Liam hate me- it’s that fucking Harry Styles that’s literally fucking back on my fingers and moaning my name into my bunk and I swear I really fucking can’t take it anymore. God, I really can’t.

____

 

When I met Harry, it was a complete accident- he and his friend (the brooding, whogivesafuck kid) literally ran into Liam and I when we were leaving Economics & Politics in the East Wing with barely a glance over their shoulders to make sure no one had fallen and I may have wanted to punch both of them because Liam actually had fallen.

It completely didn’t help when Harry fucking Styles was transferred into my Drama class and the professor paired us together to act out a dramatic movie scene. It also didn’t help when he’d invited himself over to my dorm room the next night and gotten me so upset that Liam physically had to lock me in our closet to keep me from knocking the kid upside his head.

The next day was just as worst, we couldn’t agree on a movie to pick from and the professor gave us some lecture on how we had to get along and he wouldn’t be switching us. Harry re-invited himself over again that night.

The third time in my Drama course, something changed. We’d actually agreed on a movie and a scene and Harry actually asked me if it was okay if he came over the next night- I was completely stunned and thus said yes.

I have no idea when it all began, when Harry Styles started coming over to my dorm and kicking Liam out so he could suck on my neck and straddle my hips. When Harry Styles became ‘Cupcake’ in my phone and when I’d show up to his apartment to ‘watch movies’ - which really just meant so I could watch him ride my cock into oblivion or feel his length balls deep stretching out my most intimate walls (and let me tell you, I might as well have been watching porn because Harry fucking Styles was definitely an undercover pornstar).

I have no idea when we’d started hanging out publicly, or when I’d decided that I was too invested in him that I began seeing John. I have no idea when Harry began getting so jealous that he’d show up after our nights at the club to interrupt the long overdue that would’ve been in culmination at the end of the night ( not that it was that great or that I couldn’t find someone to do it.)

I have no idea when Harry had began sabotaging our grades in Drama or when I started hating him. I guess you can say it all started on that third night.

____

I sighed out loud, content with my work. This was the first I'd cleaned up since freshman year when I first met Liam and following our first dorm party- Liam would be proud if he were here.

Speaking of which, where the hell is Liam? When he got home he dropped his stuff on his bed and left- barely muttering a "Hey shorty" before turning on his heels and speeding back through the doorway like an overly excited puppy.

I might've actually appreciated the greeting had he addressed me like the royalty I am. I snicker to myself. I might have to put toothpaste in his socks to 'remind' him not to call me shorty. I mean jesus fucking Christ, I'm not _that_ short.

I jump a little as two soft thumps on the door startle me. "Shit" I curse, remembering that Styles was coming over and I actually wouldn't be able to relax tonight.

I drag to the door, slightly hating myself for letting him come over- little did I know I’d hate myself even more by the end of the night.

I open the door and turn to head toward my favorite spot on the couch, he could surely show himself in.

The door closed, and light footsteps creeped farther into the decent sized room. He sat down on my bed, throwing his messenger bag on the floor and chucking the DVD to me.

I studied the box for a bit and let out an irritated sigh. “Harry, this isn’t the movie we agreed on.” I said, exasperated with the entire situation.

“I thought maybe we could change...” He began, a sneaky smirk crossing his features.

“No. Absolutely not.” I said firmly, rolling my eyes. I might actually rip this kid’s throat off. “Tell me, do you get off on making me angry? God you are such an ignorant prat. If I didn’t need this class to graduate I might kill you and stuff you in a closet.”

He smirked at me, getting up from the mattress and coming to slip into the space between the back of the couch and the window. “You’re quite hot when you’re angry- so I guess I do kind of get off on this.” He breathed, hot against my ear and curls tickling the hollow of my throat as he leaned down.

I stopped in my tracks, swallowing the lump that had formed at the base of my throat. His soft hands gripped the tops of my shoulders, thumbs working into the shoulder blades, lips ghosting over the skin.

I sucked in a harsh breath, resisting the strong urge to tilt my head and let out a selfish moan. “C’mon baby. Don’t tell me this get you off as well.” He persuaded, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the sweet spot on my neck.

I exhaled shakily. I could feel his smirk as it traveled up my skin, I could feel my jeans tighten as his teeth pulled teasingly at the lobe of my ear. A moan rose inside of me, I ground my teeth together and jumped up off the couch.

"Don't...What are you doing?" I was backing away toward the far wall of the room, but he was hot on my trail.

"I just wanna have a little fun that's all. Don't tell me you don't want it too. Word on the street is that you're up for anything so I don't see why not. " He creeped closer, eyes pleading innocently but I knew I was working with the devil. He was sinister, a drug dealer- and I had no desire to be addicted.

"I-I" I studdered. He was closer than ever. His hands reached out for my hips pulling me flush against his chest, plump red lips attached to my neck like fire. Harry Styles was absolute poison.

He finished the mark on my neck, satisfied to the core with his work.

A moan slipped past my lips, and I knew I was doomed. He sensed my indecision and cradled his hand to the side of my face, his thumb dragging across my bottom lips several times. His eyes raked over my face, lingering at my lips for a few moments longer and landing at my eyes- holding me there. One corner of his mouth turned up into a genuine smile, I almost forgot to breathe.

He leaned in and my eyes fluttered closed, lips coming into a puckered pout.

His lips were at my ear suddenly and I could feel his smirk. He had me hooked and he knew it. "Just tell me if you want me to stop."

I said nothing. I couldn't, I didn't want to. I wanted nothing more than to feel his perfect lips on my own. To feel his body, heavy like a weight on top of me. To feel his desire against me, his lips on my skin. I wouldn’t object to that.

I pushed my hips against his, I’d let my desires speak for itself. His lips were all over my skin, and his hands were pushing my shirt up and gripping my hips with such force that I almost moaned at the realization that there would be a mark tomorrow.

He unzipped my jeans, pulling them all the way down to my ankles as he dropped to his knees. His hands pinned my wrists to the wall, as he worked his mouth around the clothed hardness of my girth. His tongue moved experimentally, traced patterns all along the grey fabric that encased me. He sucked expertly at my balls, rolling them around his mouth with his tongue and teething them lightly.

My focus was intently on him- on the way he looked on his knees, the way his pupils were blown so wide that it seemed like he was having the time of his life, the way his lips looked as they teased me through the fabric of my boxers, the way they were glistening with spit, the way his hands left my wrists to dig his nails into my arse.

It didn’t take long for me to decide that this was how I wanted to come, right here, gripping Harry’s shoulders as he pushed me to my limits.

I took a deep breath. “Pl-lease, more.” I panted out desperately.

He rolled my soaked boxers down my thighs and enclosed my cock in his large fist. He pumped firmly, squeezing the base of my member so roughly that it had me fighting back a moan.

His mouth followed his hand as he took me in his mouth. He sucked firmly on the head of my dick, relaxing his throat as he slid me deeper and deeper into the wet heat. He took me all the way down his throat, swallowing around me 6 times and tickling the underside of my balls.

I felt the familiar knot at the pit of my stomach that told me my orgasm was approaching. I fisted my hands in his hair and began fucking Harry's throat, chasing my high and he let me egging me on with the raise of his eyebrow as if to ask “Is that all you can do?”.

My eyes clouded over and my ears went shut- the world was background as the intoxication of my release washed over me and had my senses solely focused on the boy kneeling in front of me.

I was strung too high to notice the familiar creak of the dorm door opening as Liam entered. "Sorry I had a da- what the fuck?" He yelled the last part, quickly covering his eyes and turning around to huddle in the corner like a four year old who was caught doing something they shouldn’t have.

I rushed to pull Harry back on his feet and pull up my jeans to cover myself. Harry seemed unphased by the interruption, stroking my cock a bit more before he fully looked to the corner where Liam was huddled.

He leaned down to my ear. “This isn’t over.” he half moaned, pressing his full lips to the dip under my ear- I almost creamed my pants.

The door closed, Liam turned around with caution. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Li- I don’t even know how that happ-” He waved my words away.

“I don’t even wanna know.” He said calmly. “At least it wasn’t on my bed.” He chuckled lightly, easing some of the tension in the room.

I can’t say that I didn’t think about Harry that night. But I definitely did not get one off in the shower thinking about Harry Styles’ full luscious lips, I certainly did not do that.

____

I was successfully able to avoid Harry Styles all through the weekend, and I expected today to be no different.

Unfortunately, Harry Styles had plans of his own. Plans that weirdly enough delayed my alarm by a half hour and had me practically running out of the dorm in jeans, that made my arse look amazing by the way, with no boxers.

To tell you the honest truth, I have no idea why I even bothered going to class that day. If I was lucky, and I wasn’t, I would only make the last 15 minutes of the lecture

I wasn’t expecting to see Harry in the hallway, to avert my eyes and pray to the good lord and the rest of my sanity that he wouldn’t see me. I also wasn’t expecting Harry Styles to pull me into a janitors closet.

I wasn’t expecting Harry Styles to blow me in the dark, for him to gag down on me like his life depended on it. For him to dig his blunt nails into my hip bones and place a gentle hand on my bum to nudge me farther down his throat. I wasn’t expecting to come in his mouth as his finger teased the sensitive ring of muscle at my arse.

When I’d finally got the energy and got over the shock, I ran back to the dorm, and pulled the covers over my head. I didn’t bother taking my shoes or jeans off and I didn’t know or bother to care how long I stayed asleep, because really...I’ve got 99 problems and Harry Styles is every single one of them.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis did not ask for hand jobs that weren't finished, or for a burning sensation that was still not enough- but shit happens and that's exactly what he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the best plot ideas at 5 am when I want nothing more than to pass out from sleep deprivation.

Louis awakes to Liam waving take out under his nose, and thanks his stars because Liam is the best- he mentally makes a note to himself to help him get laid, because a man needs that in his life.

Louis is not surprised when Liam sits on his bed with his take out in his lap, pulls the duvet up and over them. He angles his laptop so they can both see the old re-runs of That 70’s Show. They sit in a relatively comfortable silence- Louis finishing with the box and placing it on the floor and resting his head on Liam shoulder.

Louis let’s out a sleepy yawn when Liam decides to ask, “So why’d you skip class today?”.

He sighs guiltily. “How did you even know about that?” and he honestly doesn’t even know why he asks, because Liam knows everything.   
  
“Grace.” He rubs Louis’ thigh.

Louis let’s out another sigh. He doesn’t say anything, Liam doesn’t pressure him- the silence is calming.

He eventually falls asleep, Liam gets up to throw away the boxes and tucks Louis in with a kiss to his forehead. Liam decides that he’ll ask him about it later.

____

Harry doesn’t show up for their wednesday drama course and as good as the blowjob was, they’ve got no time to waste in this course. Louis pockets his anger for another time, because who does Harry Styles even think he is with his pretty mouth and hot tattoos and and big hands?

____

Louis decides to go to the on campus coffee shop after class, partly because he was up all night trying not to wank to the thought of Harry’s lips wrapped around him, partly because he’s stressed and has an hour to kill before his next class, mostly because he hopes he will run into Harry- or even another pretty man that will drop down to his knees at a moments notice to blow him, but mostly Harry.

Louis walks in the shop, speaks to Niall for a bit about the previous nights footy game and accepts his invitation to party the weekend away for Niall’s birthday, drops 10 quid into the tip bowl and takes his usual seat by the window while he waits for Niall to bring him his tea.

He can’t help but stare out the window- at all the people going by, rushing to their destinations with coffee and tea styrofoam cups and headphones in their ears- too busy or too late or too something to sit down and have a proper cuppa.

He wanders off to the bookshelf when he hears it and his heart stops. He has to calm himself down and slow the rush of blood in his ears to make sure he is hearing right- and he is. He recognizes the slow calm voice, a thickness somewhere between honey and molasses, recognizes the soft murmur that seems to come from somewhere deep inside as everything Harry.

His feet take control, or at least that is what he’ll tell himself later, and before he is truly able to comprehend exactly what he is doing- he’s walking over to him, gripping his muscular tattooed arm, smiling apologetically at the the women he’s talking to and dragging him into the single stall at the back of the coffee shop.

And surprisingly, or maybe not, Harry doesn’t protest.

Louis shoves him into the bathroom, and locks the door behind them. His hand reaches for the light switch, but he retracts it quickly- he would much rather have Harry not see it coming.

Louis stands there for what seems like too long, with his arm half raised and the blood pounding in the back of his ears and Harry isn’t moving or talking or even beginning to question Louis and the only thing that keeps him from sprinting out of the building as fast as he can is Harry’s even breathing and the voice in the back of Louis’ head that is telling him that this is a game that he can’t lose.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he blindly reaches out for Harry (and wow he’s closer than he thought) and bites at his neck, and Harry moans filthily and his cock is already hard against Louis thigh and Louis doesn’t even question because Harry is sexy as fuck and he’s got him right where he wants him.

Harry’s hand finds his ass and pushes his hips forward and Harry moans into Louis neck and Louis bites down a little too hard because he will not moan- he refuses to.

Louis is unbuttoning Harry’s jeans, and pulling his member from it’s confines. And when Louis starts sliding down to his knees, he drags his hands down Harry’s chest because he wants him to know what he’s about to do.

He spits into his hand and squeezes a palm around Harry to begin stroking him. He blows cold air onto the thick head of his cock and makes kitten licks to the underside of his balls. And occasionally Louis will open his mouth and blow hot air on his dick so it feels like he’s going to put his mouth on him and Louis wants to smirk every time he hears the sharp intake of breath because if only he knew that he isn’t getting that lucky without a few drinks in Louis’ system.

It doesn’t take that long for what Louis presumes Harry thinks is the end so Louis starts sucking his hipbones, and slapping Harry’s cock on his face and letting his lips linger enough on Harry’s dick to spit on his shaft. Louis knows when the heat is rising at the pit of Harry’s stomach, because he starts chasing Louis hands every time he drags it back to the flushed and leaking tip, but Louis digs his fingertips into the pressure point at his hips and Harry’s goes still.

Louis begins to kiss the light dusting of hair that leads to his crotch, tickle his balls as his lips presses tiny pecks up his abdomen to his ear. He flicks his wrist as he pays special attention to the head, and he can hear Harry’s ragged breathing in his hair.

Harry groans and Louis smirks. “I-I’m clo-”

And Louis removes his hand, pinning Harry’s wrists to the wall and biting his earlobe. Harry’s hips buck and he let’s out a whine and Louis resists the urge to rut against him. Harry’s hips are still fucking into nothing and he is teetering on the edge and Louis loves it.

“I win” Louis whispers hotly and Harry is still panting when Louis makes a break for the door.

He bolts. He picks up his bag and his jacket, has enough time to send Niall a sheepish look before he hears a sob like moan coming from the back of the store, before he’s out the door and sprinting for his dorm.

____

Friday comes around quickly, and thank god for Grace because he wouldn't have even known the professor cancelled their drama class without her text.

His heart absolutely does not skip a beat when he reads it, and no he is not having Harry withdrawls, he is not.

Liam gets home earlier than Louis that day, and with a quickly power nap and a few energetic texts and an unusual jitter from Liam- it's 9 o'clock and they are out the door.

____

The club is filled with hot energy, packed bodies from wall to wall looking for the same thing, spilling drinks and removing clothes. And louis thinks in a way it's kind of beautiful.

He's had more than a handful of drinks when someone pulls him off of his stool and presses their crotch to his ass.

The grind to the music and Louis can feel himself slipping away. With blurry eyes, he can see Liam dancing with another pretty boy and Niall dancing with everyone and buying random birds pints.

It registers to him how different they are. Liam, the one who dedicates his night to having at max 4 drinks and dancing with one person. Niall who prides himself in making sure everyone is having a good time. And himself, completely and utterly shitfaced and horny and begging for it after at least 6 drinks.

His dance partner moves their hands from Louis' waist to his crotch. And Louis doesn't even know who this is but he wants and badly.

Louis is so gone, he doesn’t register the change of bodies. Doesn’t register how the body behind him goes from shorter, skinnier, less powerful to something taller and more broad and more powerful.

And suddenly when Louis turns around, Harry is the one holding his hips. And Louis feels winded, eager and angry all at once.

Harry’s hips swivel, pressing into Louis a little too firmly and the burn feels nice. Louis’ lips attack Harry’s exposed neck, his hands pull on the lapels of Harry’s blazer. Harry groans, shamelessly and Louis feels himself being pick up.

His legs are around Harry's waist and his mouth is instantly drawn to the tattoos at his collar. Harry's legs are moving, carrying them somewhere that Louis will do the walk of shame from later but he can't bother to care about now.

A door swings open and soon Harry is locking them in a handicapped bathroom, setting Louis down on the basin of the sink like he is the most dainty piece of glassware ever. He gazes at him for a moment and a current seems to shoot through him as he moves at lightning speed attacking Louis’s neck as he pushes his blazer off his shoulders. Louis whimpers, and he’s sure if he can even remember the encounter when he’s sober he’ll curse himself.

Harry is everywhere, sucking and kissing and breathing down Louis’s neck so much he shivers all the way down to his cock, tugging at the ankles of Louis jeans because yes those have to come off right away, slotting and thrusting his hips into the open space between Louis legs, digging his hand into Louis thigh and holding it around his waist.

Louis feels very overwhelmed, yet not the least bit satisfied.

Harry pulls off Louis’ jeans, leaving them in a pile on the floor along with with his blazer and Louis’ shoes. He strips him of his briefs as well, and sucks a final mark into the Louis collarbones before he pushes two of his digits into Louis’ mouth.

He watches as Louis bobs his head and slicks up the fingers, and Harry makes a mental note to make sure Louis properly blows him next time- because god that pretty little mouth.

His cock strains too tight against his jeans and Louis is already becoming too much for one 10 minute encounter. He removes the fingers from Louis mouth, the little shit coming off with a pop and an innocent look in his eyes and Harry would think about that for the rest of his life like his life depended on it.

Harry pushes the digits inside Louis’ tight velvet heat, and Louis throws his arms around Harry’s neck and throws his head back because fuck it burns so good.

Harry is eager to fuck him with his fingers, he wastes no time plunging into the white hot heat- he bitterly skims Louis prostate every time Louis bites down on his neck so hard he’s probably broke skin.

Harry is ruthless, he wants Louis to feel this- not just with his cock but with all of him. He wants him to crave it, need it, he wants him to cum from the sheer thought of it.

Harry starts rocking his hips greedily, knowing the rough drag of his jeans will be too much yet not enough friction on the head of Louis’ cock. Louis makes these little whimpers in his ear and  threads his fingers through the hair and the nape of Harry’s neck and gently tugs.

With every thrust, crook, and drag of Harry’s fingers, Harry can feel him coming apart and he smirks because he is definitely hard in his pants and is aching to pop open the buttons and stroking himself to the little noises coming from the back of Louis’ throat but he won’t. He’s save the whimpers and moans and marks and the feel of the tightness that is Louis in his back pocket and he’ll take care of himself later- right now the only thing he wants is to ruin louis. Completely and utterly ruin him.

Harry doesn’t bother spitting on his fingers when he presses three digits into Louis, he would much rather him feel the burn. His wrist works at remarkable speed, and he sucks on Louis exposed skin as hard as he can.

Louis’ breath quickens and his moans turn into quiet sobs, and he’s gripping Harry’s shoulders for dear life when he comes. He shudders violently, going silent, his mouth goes slack and Harry looks on- slightly amused, mostly turned on and partly in awe, he’s fairly certain he is the only thing keep Louis upright.

Louis’ comes stains Harry’s white v-neck, and Harry can’t bother to care because he’s never seen a sight more attractive than the one in front of him. He waits for Louis’ breathing to come back to normal, kissing his neck and flushed chest the entire time.

Harry makes to the door of the bathroom, and catches Louis' eye before he goes. There is an unspoken moment between the two, a moment where Harry thinks, "I think this means I win" and Louis is fairly certain he has lost all traces of his dignity.

Louis feels unbelievably sober so he does the only thing fitting- he gets piss drunk, let's some bloke feel him up and take him home.

Needless to say, he is very satisfied when he wakes up in a bed that doesn't belong to Harry _or_ himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for fingering and cock tease Louis because christ. I have a tumblr: ltomlintum.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, I still need a beta. Oh and again, please yell at me so I can start writing the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr: ltomlintum.tumblr.com
> 
> Will someone start yelling at me now so I can write the next chapter, yes or yes? Thanks for reading.


End file.
